This invention relates to an apparatus for connecting two tubular members and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for connecting tubular members of a different diameter and wall thickness such as, for example, a section of reeled tubing and a pipe.
Reeled tubing has primarily been used to convey fluids such as water, hot oil, nitrogen, diesel fuel, corrosion inhibitors, foam acid, etc., downhole in an oil and gas recovery well. With the increase of the number of high angle and horizontal wells, the applications of reeled tubing has increased accordingly, since it can also be used to convey and operate downhole mechanical tools as well as data acquisition and transmission equipment in these environments.
The reeled tubing is usually wrapped around a hub of a large reel extending above surface and is passed through an injector head assembly which operates to drive the reeled tubing into a casing or liner disposed in the wellbore. In situations in which the reeled tubing is utilized to convey fluid, an above-surface fluid reservoir is provided and is connected to the reeled tubing by a pipe which extends from the reservoir into the hub of the reel. In these situations it becomes very critical to provide a strong and secure connection between the corresponding ends of the pipe and the reeled tubing. However, this is difficult since the pipe and the reeled tubing are usually of a different outside diameter, inside diameter and/or wall thickness.